A story of Love
by sakuraanime
Summary: A love story about Sakura and Trunks
1. Sakura is Late

Anime story  
  
It was a Monday morning as Sakura Kinomoto left her house to go to school. Sakura was 15 and attending Orange Star High School, the one that the once upon a time champ Hercule or most people now thought that Hercule was a big joke and a large loser. Well today Sakura was running late she was already five minutes late and she had to get to class within the next five minutes or she would be in big, big trouble. At this time she wished she could fly or zap over to school like those people did about eight years ago.  
  
Sakura tried to remember what she thought ' it started out to be a great day for the World Martial Art Tournament as she tried to find a seat in the crowd she was seven at that time and loved to go out and enjoy herself. She was treated like a princess although she never really meet her real mother because of some unknown reason that she died when Sakura was only two. Her father and other relatives that her mother died because of some disease when she was two and that her only wish was to have her only daughter to grow up and live her life normally or how she was taught to live. Sakura was a pretty girl and loved chocolate (doesn't every girl) she found a seat with her father as they started the first division "The Junior Tournament", That was a fairly easy round and pretty boring but hen two boys one off the top off her mind were called Trunks and something like Goton or something like that. In another sense that was eight years ago and that day was memorable to everyone who was on planet Earth some type of trouble happened because about five people kept on appearing and then disappearing again for some unknown reason.  
  
Sakura shock her head and continued her way to school she knew she would be late for class any way.  
  
About five minutes later Sakura reached Orange Star and ran into the large building and straight to her class. But to her surprise instead of her normal English teacher she had one of the teachers who she really liked as a teacher/friend.  
  
Sakura knocked on the door and her teacher looked up Mrs James her name was  
  
"Sakura, you're late and may I ask why?"  
  
There was a snicker throughout the class.  
  
"Well um I kinda sleep in a bit late"  
  
Sakura's teacher looked at her and then sighed.  
  
"Sakura please take a seat so I can continue my class"  
  
Sakura looked at the class.  
  
"Yes miss."  
  
Sakura hurried to her seat at the back of the class and got out her books.  
  
Mrs James Spoke.  
  
" Class today we have a new student"  
  
The school was always getting new kids and so everyone was glad and busy talking.  
  
" Class please be quiet. This student has scored well the most out of all of you on all of your exams."  
  
Mrs James stoped for a moment and looked around at the students who were waiting on her to show them the new student, especially the girls when they heard the word "he" in the sentence.  
  
" Please give him a Orange Star High welcome to Trunks."  
  
All the girls except Sakura looked over to the doorway as Trunks walked into the room. 


	2. In came Trunks

Chapter 2  
  
Trunks walked through the door and looked into the classroom everyone was staring at him even all the girls except one but everyone else was. Trunks walked over to the teacher, and stopped. There were about thirty students in the one classroom.  
  
"Well Trunks would you like to tell us some things about yourself" the teacher asked.  
  
Trunks looked around for some reason he could sense something but he couldn't quite put his mind onto it. It was a power like no other he couldn't explain it.  
  
"Well I'm from around here and my family owns Capsule Corp and well there isn't much to tell really". There was a silence and then mutters around the class. They seemed to like this person. Trunks looked around to everyone in the class and saw everyone except the girl at the back was talking about something. All she seemed to be doing was studying and that was ok but some of the kids seemed to forget that she was in the room.  
  
"Trunks would you like to chose a seat?" asked the teacher which he still hadn't gotten use to names but he was a fast learner if taught the right way.  
  
"Um yeah ok" Trunks said under his breath looking at the rows of desks seeing where there was a spare seat. The teacher whose name was Mrs James looked at Trunks and pointed to a seat next to Sakura.  
  
"There is a seat Trunks up the back next to Sakura". Trunks looked to where the teacher was pointing it was to the girl he had been thinking about what was her problem.  
  
Trunks started to walk up the stairs to the back row and stoped when he came to the row in which he was going to sit. He looked at the class and then moved to the seat beside the girl called Sakura. He thought se was pretty and he thought because she had her English and other studies books out that she might be smart. As Trunks sat down the girl looked up to the seat next to her. He smiled and placed his bag onto the table and started to get his stuff out. A pencil, brand new schoolbooks and other stuff that he thought that he might need. The girl was still looking at him and then she looked at the teacher as if waiting for the class to start. 


End file.
